monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scianere
is a large Fanged Wyvern found living in every continent--although only commonly found in two. They are renowned for their huge spikes which form a ridge from their shoulders to their tail, ending in a ball formed of many spikes and hard bone. Ecology These creatures, which live in packs, have many, many unique traits that make them an especially large source of attention for the Guild. Some of these traits include their long, stony ridges, their large yet seemingly low-sigh eyes, and their horn, to name a few. Below are some sections detailing the information known and the most interesting aspects of these intriguing creatures. Social Hierarchy These creatures are commonly found living in small colonies called troops; they are both patriarchal and matriarchal, with an alpha female and male alike being found. The alpha female and alpha male are simply the two leaders over the colony; they are often the largest of their generation, and the oldest, and not necessarily mates--although this is common. The oldest member of the troop is known as the captain; they have the first choice of all food and shelter, and help keep the two alphas in charge and in line. You could say that he or she rules from behind the screen. The youngest members, the juveniles, are protected very heavily by every member of the troop--but especially by the captain and alphas. Disputes between young are common; it is a way of natural selection to choose which members of the troop can stay, and which will go, before they reach adulthood. The youngest have no choices they can make on their own; their place on the social hierarchy is the lowest. Their parents, of course, are right below the alphas, and the adults that have not mothered or fathered young are considered right below them. They are typically the "loners" of Scianere society. The troop never travels unless it must; they are not nomads, nor are they adapted to constant movement. However, when males and females reach a certain age, around half of them (the members that consist of this half are chosen throughout childhood) go out into the world to search for mates from other troops, to avoid excessive inbreeding. Some of these never make it to another troop; some of them find a mate along the way and "found" a new one; and some make it to a troop, but do not find a mate. In this case, they go to the lower sections of the hierarchy, and may never find a mate. When females go into heat, females and males both compete; females compete for social dominance over the others while the males look on while not fighting for the same reason, and the members of each tier end up mating after the fighting season is done. Abilities These creatures are gifted with a row of spikes incapable of movement, but so strong that they cannot be broken off without very significant force. They are used in a variety of attacks, the most famous of which involves the Scianere using its back legs to propel itself tailfirst into the air, and then land on its back; it then roots its tail in the ground and uses that to propel itself sideways of upright. It has the ability to produce a deadly green poison, one that freezes at first, and then burns, before making the area of contact turn black and hard with a mysterious sore. The piece of flesh always heals if taken care of, but it is said to make smaller creatures paralyzed and larger ones go mad after enough contact, lack of treatment, or repeated exposure. Finally, its legs are some of the most powerful in the upright monster world, able to propel it, barrelling forwards, at a speed of eighty miles per hour downhill. Its legs also possess immensely tough bones, allowing it to support its own weight and force. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation